The Switch Of Edward and Alice
by Fanfictionally
Summary: Basically, Edward and Alice share a deer, not knowing the consiquences of this. They switch bodies and have an awkward incounter with the other mate.
1. Alice's POV

**Alice's POV**

Edward and I were out hunting. We were arguing over who had better taste in music, until a cold wind blew. It smelled delightful, like a tasty deer. We both lunged at the same time, and ended up having to share the deer. It was the best I'd had in all my existence, at least one hundred years. I was sad at how little it had in its body, then how fast it went with Edward sharing. I felt like my body was vibrating, tingling everywhere. Then... I wasn't Alice anymore. I looked over at myself. "What just happened?" I asked. But it wasn't my voice either. It was Edward's.

"I don't know." I heard myself say. But my lips weren't moving. We ran back to our house. I was faster than 'Edward.' I also_ was_ Edward. Everyone was out, doing who-knows-what. We searched for the book; the vampire bible. It said on page 38 that when vampires share the blood of a rich deer, they switch bodies. The only way to switch back is to kiss, and switch saliva. Um, EW!

"This is just... um, gross." I say.

"Keep reading." He says, pointing to the bottom.

_However,_ _this kiss will not work untill at least twenty-four hours have passed._

"Oh, God. I have to be you for a day!" I yell.

"We probably shouldn't bring this up with anyone else. Jasper and Bella might be weird about us having to kiss." He whispers in my voice. This is going to take some getting used to.

"Alright, deal. But I refuse to kiss Bella!"

"Alice, shut up." He whispers. Then, I hear their footsteps and small talk. Great.

"You realize you just told yourself to shut up, Alice." I wink.

"Right."

Just then, everyone else walks in. "Hey, Ed." Bella greets 'me.'

"Er, hi." She puts her hand in mine. Ew, this feels gay.

Edward can still read my mind, and trys to hold in a laugh. "What's so funny, Alice?" Jasper comes and puts his arm around 'me.' _Look who's laughing, now? _I think.

"Nothing." He answers.

"Wow!" I say.

"What is it?" Bella asks.

"I'm so _tall_!" I roll my eyes. Alice, not me, mentally.

"You haven't changed for over one hundred years. You should be used to it."

"Right."

"So," Bella changes subjects. "Want to go back to our house?"

"Um, sure..."

She leads me out as I mentally gag to my unbeating heart's content. When we get there, she pushes me onto the bed. "Bella, not tonight."

"Why?" She asks, not caring as long as she got what she wanted.

"Because." I dodge a kiss she tries to give me.

"Edward, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. I feel... sick."

"Edward!" She says. I have to tell her!

"Bells, let me just call Alice quick."

"Why?!"

"I just... need to." I leave and grab the phone from my pocket. I run outside to the river. The phone rings twice when he answers. "Edward!"

"We need to tell them." We jynx each other.

"I can't take it. Bella's trying to do gross stuff!"

"Same with Jasper."

"The one time we are each other, he wants to get physical!"

"It is still another eighteen hours till we can change."

"Why do we have to kiss! I guess I wish we could just get it over with."

"What?" Bella's voice is hurt.

"Bella, I'm Alice."

"What?"

"I am Alice Cullen. Come to our house and we'll explain." I hang up, knowing Edward heard we were coming over. A few minutes later, everyone is standing in the living room. I grab the book. "Edward and I were hunting, and smelt a rich deer. So, we had to settle on sharing. We later found out," I grab the book and open it to page 38. "That if you share the rich blood of a deer, you become each other. The only way to switch back is to kiss, so you can switch saliva. You have to wait a full day, though."

"Um, EWW!" Bella said. "Alice, I am sooo sorry!"

"Sick." Jasper muttered. Why did I have to look like Edward. It'd be totally gay to kiss him right now, wouldn't it?

"Yes, yes it would." I heard my voice respond.

"Um, guys...?" Carlisle cut in. "That book isn't very accurate. You can switch at any time, now..."

"Like, right now?" I ask. He nods. "Get over here." I say, grossed out for what is about to come. We awkwardly lean owards each other. Emmett starts laughing loudly. "Edward, you owe me. I had to go hours without changing.

"You could have chan-" Emmett began.

"No, no she couldn't." I shudder at the 'parts.' We finally kiss, and its really gross! Emmett whistles, and I pull away quickly, to see my awesome clothes back on my curved, short body. I step back, adjusting my bra. Clearly, he has never been a girl.

"These parts feel right." I say. Jasper pulls me to him, kissing me full on the mouth. Thank God this doesn't look gay! I hope I never have to kiss Edward again. That was just... wrong.

* * *

**It's not the best, but I got this idea, and wanted to write it down. So, here it is.**


	2. Edward's POV

**Thank you for the reviews. I wasn't expecting two reviews on the day I released it! Last time was just Alice, so I wanted to do an Edward POV. So, I decided to make it more than a one-shot and tell Edward's side. Thank you to Hgg2000 and twilightbd2luver for the awesome reviews. I wasn't really expecting reviews for a month! I was watching Wizard of Waverly Place, where they learned how to switch bodies, and this idea popped into me head. I wrote this at 1 am, so its not the best word choice. I'll try to make the first one more interesting and eventful. Well, I'll let you read the story! This starts after they find out what happened and everyone comes back. Also, let me know if you think I should do another switch, and with who? Thanks!**

* * *

**Edward's POV**

Jasper put his arm around me. Gag... I heard Alice's thoughts. _Who's laughing now?_ I gave her a death stare. Well, I gave myself a death stare. How the hell did this happen? I mean, was that deer special or something? That stupid thing caused us a lot of problems. But it tasted so good! I hope another comes along when I'm alone.

After Alice and Bella, who thought Alice was me -and I knew what was on her mind without being able to read it- left, so did everyone else. They left to hunt! If Bella and I had shared, then I would be her... I mean, at least that kiss wouldn't be gross.

I felt a gross emotion because of Jasper. I backed away. "Um, watcha doin'?"

"Alice, we haven't been... physical for a while. You were talking about it just last night, and I'm ready. Carlisle and Esme are more physical, and I'm ready to meet your needs."

"Jasper, no. Not tonight..."

"Why? What's wrong?"

He tried to kiss me, as I dodged it. "Nothing. I feel... sick."

"You're a vampire, Alice. Where's the sexy one I know?"

"Are you saying I'm not sexy?" Wait, what? I don't want to hear the answer... She's like my sister.

"No, Alice. But what makes you even more sexy is that... you know, you want to have sex."

"Jasper, this is weird. I need to save us from further humiliation."

"I'm not humiliated."

"You will be in a second. Um, Jasper... I'm Edward."

"Um, _what_?"

"You'll see in a second." Alice then called me. We agreed to meet back here in a second. I called the others and told them to come back here. Minutes later, everyone was in the living room, curious. We grabbed the book and Explained everything.

"Um, guys..." Carlisle said. "That book isn't overly accurate. You can change back any time..." I eyed Alice, or me. We awkwardly leaned in and frenched. Grossest experience of our lives. When we were back to our own bodies, I heard Jasper's sick thoughts. Poor him.. that would have been embarrassing...

* * *

**How was it? I mean, Its not much, because a lot of the same things happened in the other one. I had to make sure nothing big happened, since it wasn't in the other one *Yet.* Let me know if you want another character switch. I was thinking Bella and Rosalie. Reviews, please! Also, I may not upload a lot next week. Relatives will be at my house, and I don't want them to see this. I'm not the most apropriate writer, as you all know... ^.^ Lol, thx for reading!**


	3. Reviews

**I don't mean to complain, but I really need some new plot ideas. It would mean a lot. I'm having a contest for twilight, so If you could check that out if your interested, it's on my profile. I don't have a due date on them yet, but I will make one once I get two entries at least. Also, I have about five reviews for all my six stories combined. If you could tell me what you think, that would be great. Again, I'm willing to advertise any stories and I'd appreciate it if you guys could maybe mention my contest on your profile or story or something? Thanks a lot if you decide to. I'm new to this website... well, kind of. I don't have that many reviews, and I know it takes a while, but I just really want your opinions. I actually care! Lol... If you don't like my stories, then could you give me ideas on new plots or how to fix them? I'm working on a Cullen Family Game Night, but I'm stuck on Twister. If you PM me, I'll send you what I have so far and you could give me some pointers? Same with the Skeeter and Stuart story. And yes, I realize Stuart's name is spelt wrong in the title. If you know how to fix that, could you tell me? I could probably look it up too... But my fans mean the world to me, and I have NEVER had anyone besides myself and my best friend read what I wrote for fiction things. There have been school projects, but I hate non-fiction! Sorry... I do. But really, I care. I don't mean to sound pushy, but I really want reviews! Thanks to Thesunandmoonchild, Sarah v, twilightbd2luver, Hgg2000, and twilightbd2luver, for the recent reviews! It means a lot, as you can see. ^.^ Please review and maybe enter the contest, info on my profile! Thanks!**

*** Twilightluver738 ***


End file.
